richmoreacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Izzy
Izzy, labeled The Psycho Hose Beast, is a student at Richmore Academy as part of participating in Total Drama Academy. She is a member of the Smarty Pants class group and was formally a member of the Screaming Gophers on Total Drama Island. She is forced to compete in Return to Total Drama Island, where she is a member of Team Cat. Profile To describe Izzy is a challenge unto itself. That's because to call her crazy would be an insult to crazy people. Many of the more common descriptions used for her have been wingnut, a psycho hose beast, and some kind of crazy. Being around her is like being on a roller coaster. One that managed to avoid getting inspected for safety and has since been running on and off the tracks. Izzy's family life is just as difficult to describe. While her parents may appear to be a normal, sane pair of human beings, those who know them are pretty sure that there's something not right deep down inside. After all, what kind of family would figure horror movie soundtracks to be a suitable lullaby to sooth a howling one-year-old Izzy to sleep. Even more disturbing is that as mentally insane as they seem, the entire family is apparently geniuses in the academic sense. While it seems that Izzy likes a lot of things, rational or otherwise, her favorite pastimes include impersonating her parents' friends, burning stuff, and making up stories to scare the crap out of people. To explain her behavior would take centuries of extremely dedicated research. Simply put, there is no rhyme or reason to what or why Izzy does anything. Overview Total Drama Island .]] Upon hearing about Total Drama Island, Izzy thought it would be a fun way to spend her summer. And she was not going to accept no for an answer as she was the only contestant to submit two audition tapes and even went so far as to camp outside one of the producers' front door for three weeks. The producer eventually relented and agreed to cast her, though he immediately filed a restraining order against her and she cannot come within two miles of his home. Right from the beginning, Izzy spooked everyone on the island with her crazy antics. Everyone except Owen, who found her wild personality to be enchanting. Recognizing that he was one of the few who wasn't creeped out by her, but rather attracted, she returned the gesture in kind and the two slowly began to hit it off to the point that they actually made out in the bushes. There was a bump in the road when Owen literally threw Izzy into the path of a supposed psycho killer during a challenge, but they eventually patched things up. As off the cuff as Izzy was, many did not believe the stories she would rattle off. Until one evening when during a Campfire Ceremony a Royal Canadian Mounted Police helicopter arrived looking for her. Evidence that she was telling the truth when she said that she served in the reserves and went A.W.O.L. after an explosive accident, thereby making her wanted by the RCMP. As a result, Izzy disappeared for some time only to return and continue competing until she was finally eliminated. In the finale, Izzy was rooting on her husky boyfriend from the beginning. When it seemed like Owen might lose to Gwen, Izzy conceived of the idea to bake brownies and blow the scent in his direction, causing him to charge after the delicious treat and score the upset victory. The celebration saw her being scooped up in his arms and being kissed repeatedly. Total Drama Academy: Year One With the show over, Izzy was looking for something else to do for fun. Fortunately, Owen appeared to be game for whatever came in mind for her. Even if it meant sneaking into his bedroom one night just so she could make him take her out on a date. Then things got real interesting when they were called back to the show, this time to attend a prestigious boarding school for two years. To Izzy, displaying her intelligence against other geniuses sounded like fun. At Riker Hall, Izzy rooms with Beth. To the shock and dismay of her roommate, Izzy literally turned the room into a jungle complete with a miniature waterfall, dirt, grass, leaves, trees, vines, and a couple of parrots she named Macadamia and Hornbeam. She was not only one of eight to pass the school entrance exam, thereby being allowed to study with the rest of the school student body, but she also earned a perfect score and was the recipient of a congratulatory letter from the Headmaster. .]] Izzy has managed to showcase her brilliance almost from the start. Often times while she's in the middle of doing something bizarre. This has gotten on the nerves of Noah, who has begun to engage in a battle of wills and wits against her. While it is unsure who has the upper hand, it's been the source of great amusement for Gwen. Additionally, Izzy has been asked by Bridgette to keep on eye on Ezekiel as he tries to adjust to going to a school for the first time. Izzy has taken this too literally and has now made it her mission to get Ezekiel a girlfriend. Her attempts have been so aggressive that she ends up scaring off any girl she has tried to hook him up with. Not to mention he himself has become terrified of her. Izzy has done fairly well in the weekly Friday challenges in the Marshmallow. In particular, she was voted by the audience the individual winner of the Boys vs. Girls Super Soaker Food Fight in getting revenge against former boyfriend Justin. Following the victory, she celebrated with an after hours visit to Owen's room with truly explosive results. The thought of what Izzy and Owen have done frightens even Chris McLean. Return to Total Drama Island Izzy is one of the unfortunate students who was forced to spend his two-week break from class back at Camp Wawanakwa to compete on Return to Total Drama Island. She has managed to become an integral part of the success Team Cat has experienced early, avoiding punishment from the Ninjas in the first challenge and winning the Jousting Tournament in the second. However, the new voting process now places a target on her back. Trivia *Izzy has contributed a Booby Trapped Papier-mâché Bust of herself, an Electric Fish, a Noah Voodoo Doll, and a Cover-Less Book to the Confession Cam decorations. **Izzy has contributed the most decorations so far, with four. *Izzy had the highest score on the Richmore Academy Entrance Exam. ** She was also the only person to have a perfect score, and, therefore, was the recipient of a letter from the school's Headmaster expressing his sincerest congratulations. *When competing on the weekly Friday Challenge Night, Izzy has had the following results: **Partnering with Beth, did not have a favorite or least favorite room in Room Decoration in Week 0. **Partnering with Bridgette, Courtney, Geoff, and Noah, was eliminated in the third round of Brunch of Disgustingness in Week 1. **Voted the individual winner of Boys vs. Girls Super Soaker Food Fight in Week 2. **Was on the winning side of Screaming Gophers vs. Killer Bass Musical Showcase in Week 3. **Partnering with Owen, did not win or lose Torture Chamber of Love in Week 4. **Partnering with Bridgette, Geoff, and Owen, was one of the winning teams in Arena in Week 5. **Was on the losing side of Boys vs. Girls Mash-Up Competition in Week 6. **Escaped losing in Russian Roulette and sat out of competing in the Twenty-Four Hour Off-Campus Challenge in Week 7. **Partnering with Noah, placed second in Heartbreak Hotel in Week 8. **Was eliminated in the second round of Banken Gao Gao (Beware of the Dog), lost Russian Roulette II, and competed in the special game in Week 9. *Some of Izzy's rants in the Confession Cam from Chapter Fifteen of Year One onward are taken from the comic book series Jack of Fables written by Bill Willingham and Matthew Sturges. **They come specifically from a one-page gag in each issue where the character Babe the Blue Ox rambles, which rarely have anything to do with the plot of the book. It is believed Sturges writes Babe's dialogue. **Other rants commonly done by Izzy include snippets from the Scott Pilgrim franchise, songs from "Weird Al" Yankovic, and her lustful observations of men and sex. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Screaming Gophers Category:Smarty Pants Category:Team Cat Category:Total Drama Contestants Category:Students